


Kaleidoscope

by Korinth



Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Depression, F/M, Redemption, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korinth/pseuds/Korinth
Summary: A slight change of perspective can make the difference between maddening obsession to broken conviction, but sometimes that change of perspective can be the quintessential part in the destruction of one’s reality.





	Kaleidoscope

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm super in LOVE with this ship and it's dynamics and wanted to have a go at it due to it's criminally low creations (although substantial). If you see anything that doesn't make sense with this ships dynamic feel free to notify me and I'll try to rectify my mistakes.

Everything was wrong. This was not how it was supposed to happen. How could it? All her life living in the shadow of someone, and when it was the moment to prove herself, failure? This wasn’t right. Those were just a few of Tigresses thoughts while down on the ground struggling to breath after the adversary she’s been groomed to fend off from the Valley of Peace had incapacitated her. Her world was falling apart helpless to stop it... But she wouldn’t accept that. “Not yet…” Tigress put all her might into getting up. A force pulling her back down was working against her making even the rise and fall of her chest labored, but she was not one to back down. No, not even if her skin started to crack and fur drip with blood she would get up. Her body was strong but not as self destructive as her mind forcing her into a semi conscious state. All she could see was the one she was fated to defeat walk off towards the place she called home. And with that last glance all that was left of her consciousness had faded into nothing.

 

In the middle of The Valley of Peace a battle was in motion. Between the sole invader and the Dragon Warrior, with the Dragon Scroll as the reward. The fight was long but the Dragon Warrior had slipped up giving up the momentum of the fight and ending up with his knee shattered under the force of an axe kick Tai Lung adjusted his dislocated shoulder back into its joint and leaned down to grab the scroll.”That exceeded my expectations of you Dragon Warrior…” Tai Lung said spitting some blood out. “Maybe in a few years you would have actually stopped me,” he chuckled in front of Po who was clutching his knee in pain but looking at him with the same fierce eyes, “Well too little too late.” and with that he opened the scroll… … … …

 

Nothing. Tai Lung had stared at the empty piece of papyrus but no matter how he looked at it there was nothing, nothing to vindicate his ambition, justify his efforts, to give him purpose.”No…” He said dropping the scroll. _I was going to make things right_ , nothing, _that was my destiny_ , nothing, _this_ _is what I strove for_ , nothing, _I threw everything away for-_ ”nothing...:” He looked up at the sky forgetting about Po, forgetting about the fight forgetting everything. Po looked at the broken warrior only to see a single tear drip down the grey fur of the leopard. “...what a fucking joke…” Tai Lung didn’t have any rage left inside, he didn’t have anything left. He looked down at the ground and noticed the scroll had rolled into a puddle. HE grabbed said scroll and took off with one massive jump towards the Jade Palace. Po could only limp after him realizing where he was heading and what he could do.

 

Back at the palace Shifu was still recovering from the fight with Tai. Every breath was adding to the pain in his chest feeling at least 4 broken ribs, at least none of them have pierced a major artery. The red panda laid down on the ground waiting for either of the warriors to come back. Steps could be heard echoing in the abandoned palace. Out of nowhere Shifu had instinctively caught an object thrown his way. It was the Dragon Scroll, all wet and dirty with mud. He didn’t raise his head to see who it was, he already knew from the continued silence that his end is fast approaching. The steps were getting closer, the sound coming from them singing a song of sorrow until the leopard was right next to him. But to his surprise Tai Lung laid down besides him and stood there for a solid 5 minutes of silence. Shifu decided to cut to the chase. “So Tai Lung, you’ve finally achieved your desires.” He chuckled a bit before replying “These were never my desires, master, they were yours.” Shifu didn’t say anything back not expecting such a defeated tone from the leopard. “And yet, after all I had done, after all you taught me, after all my good deeds and mistakes, the end was irrelevant.” They lay there a few more moments in silence. “I’m sorry Tai Lung...” Shifu said to him, but that only earned him a scoff from the leopard. “Sorry is never enough master. You and your precious Kung Fu have consumed my life and I have nothing to show for it, only the deaths I caused…” Silence yet again. “I will not kill you, no, you will live to your end, bitter as it may be, to think about your failure, living through your days knowing that you caused everything that happened up until now.” He said getting back up. “As for me, I will not be returning Chorh-Gom Prison.” with that Tai Lung jumped away from his former master. Shifu got up in the end to see the leopard at the end of the Hall of Heroes. Tai Lung turned his gaze towards him. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it right after. Lightning shrouded his departure. All that was left was a lone Kung Fu master in a dojo left in ruins.

 

Meanwhile back at the Thread of Hope the Furious Five were starting to regain their consciousness with the first one up being Tigress. She looked at her friends slowly getting back at their feet with a relieved look. But that moment of relief was soon to be replaced by worry as none of them knew what happened after their fight with Tai Lung. Soon they were all up and as if there was a telepathic connection between them, they all headed for the valley at once. 

 

On their way back to The Valley of Peace, they noticed a fast approaching shadow. “Tai Lung!?” exclaimed Viper. The shadow not stopping in it’s advance. Tigress abruptly stopped “I’ll go after him, you check on the valley!” Tigress said with a growl. There were no time for arguments as much as the other members of the Furious Five were opposed to the idea of Tigress going after Tai Lung alone. She kept up with the leopard for a while until he suddenly stopped in his tracks “Show yourself!” he announced. _He must have noticed my presence_ Tigress thought, carefully approaching him until they could both see each other. “Ah… the tiger back at the bridge. What do you wa-” before he could finish his sentence Tigress threw a kick at his head. He swiftly caught her leg “Now that wasn’t very smart.” Tigress panicked realising he could easily break her leg in their current position but Tai Lung released her leg instead which surprised her a bit. She backed up a bit and resumed her stance. “I’m really not looking for a fight.” he said looking at her, his eyes exhausted. “YOU DON’T GET TO CHOOSE YOUR FIGHTS AFTER WHAT YOU DID!” she shouted throwing punches that Tai Lung barely dodged. “YOU DESTROYED MY HOME, KILLED MY FRIENDS!” a sweep followed which caught on of the leopards feet making him lose balance and stumbling into a tree. He could barely recover before another punch was thrown towards his face but he was getting tired of dodging. He grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back pushing her into the tree “The Valley of Peace is fine save for a few buildings and the only people hurt were your master and the Dragon Warrior and don’t worry they're not dead.” he told her trying to calm the tiger down “And why should I believe any of this?” Tigress retorted “I don't care if you believe it, either way right now it’s in your best interest to go back to the valley.” He releases her arm and throws her back 4 feet. Tigress looked at Tai Lung with contempt. “Even if you wanted to fight me, your current state can barely keep up with me as I am now.” Before Tigress could say anything else Tai Lung disappeared. In a fit of rage she punched the ground with tears dripping down her cheeks. These were not tears of sadness but of frustration. Once again she was not able to oppose Tai Lung. Once again she failed in herself in her pursuit of self worth.  

**Author's Note:**

> Sry this was so short but it's 5 am. YEET


End file.
